Pour l'Amour d'une Sauvageonne
by HominumRevelio
Summary: Une jeune femme, déclarée morte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, est retrouvée in extremis dans les cachots du manoir de son défunt père. Albus Dumbledore, contraint Severus Rogue,de faire son éducation magique et de soigner son âme torturée, dans l'ultime espoir que lui aussi sauve la sienne, tourmentée depuis la guerre. Pourra-t-il changer pour cette Sauvageonne ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je vous propose une de mes nombreuses fictions, mais surtout la seule en cours qui a survécu à la suppression. J'ai eu envie de la reprendre, et de la faire lire donc me voilà. Ce n'est pas d'une écriture brillante mais bon.**

 **Il s'agit d'une fanfiction centrée sur Severus Rogue, et d'un caractère inventé par mes soins. D'autres personnages de la saga auront une place, mais surtout en second plan.**

 **C'est de la romance, et peut-être un peu tragédie, drame par moment. De l'humour aussi j'espère.**

 **Disclamer : Je ne suis pas blonde, pas joli, pas riche, et pas brittanique, soit je ne suis pas J.K Rowling ( mais on peut rêver ), les personnages lui appartiennent, seul le personnage récurrent d'Anthéa Applewhite m'appartient.**

 **Ps : Hm... Je change un peu les événements de la saga, soit, dumbledore n'est pas mort, Severus non plus, Voldemort lui a été vaincu, et Hermione ( comme l'a dit J.K revient faire ses études ) etc etc.. fin vous verrez, il y a certaines choses de la saga, que je ne prends pas en compte du tout ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La requête.

Albus, êtes-vous sûr et certain de ce que vous faîtes ?

Minerva s'approcha du perchoir de Fumseck, et lui caressa le sommet de la tête avec délicatesse.

\- Absolument sûr, ma chère Minerva. J'ai pleinement confiance en lui, il saura tenir ce rôle. Cependant...

Albus Dumbledore marqua une courte pause. D'un mouvement de baguette, un fin filet d'argent s'extirpa de sa tempe et alla se plonger dans la pensine. Puis il reprit :

\- Oui, cependant... Il ne sera pas facile à convaincre, j'en ai peur, acheva-t-il.

Minerva, la main prodiguant encore ses caresses à l'oiseau de feu, soupira.

\- Allons, Albus, il est hostile ! Ce n'est pas la personne qui convient !

Ce n'est qu'une carapace qu'il s'est forgé, au fil du temps. Un coeur bat en dessous, je puis vous l'assurer. Bien sûr, je sais que cette mission est particulière, et qu'elle n'est pas adapté à la part de lui-même qu'il nous montre à chaque secondes, à chaque minutes ici, mais j'ai bon espoir que ça l'aide à remonter à la surface, Minerva.

Il marque une nouvelle pause, son regard ne se détachait pas de la pensine.

\- Feindre la mort, au seuil de celle-ci, a été une épreuve des plus dures. Je crains qu'elle ne l'ait renfermé qu'un peu plus, dans les abîmes de la souffrance. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais le convaincre.

Les images flottant à la surface de la pensine, montraient le corps amaigri d'une jeune femme tétanisée. Dumbledore passa la main devant, comme pour chasser un nuage de fumée, et les images disparurent.

\- Contraignez-le, ce ne sera pas la première fois, s'exclama Minerva.

\- C'est une manière de procéder, mais tentons d'abord de le laisser accepter de son plein gré. Les résultats ne seraient que meilleurs.

Quelques coups secs retentirent contre la porte, Minerva cessa instantanément d'affectionner Fumseck, et Dumbledore se tourna vers la porte :

\- Entrez, fit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit largement, laissant apparaître une silhouette sombre, le directeur sourit amicalement et l'invita d'un signe de la main à s'approcher.

\- Vous désiriez me voir, Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- En effet Severus, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Voyez-vous un inconvénient en la présence de Minerva ?

\- Non, siffla-t-il.

\- J'aimerais mon cher Severus, vous confiez une mission particulière et délicate.

Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Quel genre de mission pouvait-il encore lui confier, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'était plus ?

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, monsieur ?

\- Approchez, je vous prie. Je souhaiterais que vous voyez dans mes souvenirs avant tout.

Severus s'approcha et posa les mains sur le rebord. Il respira profondément, et lorsque le directeur, du doigt, lui donna la permission, il se pencha sur la Pensine. Son visage brisa la surface du souvenir et il tomba dans un tourbillon d'obscurité. Quelques instants plus tard, il atterit dans un souterrain, remplis de cachots. Il vit alors un petit comité, un peu plus loin, composé de Gawain Robards et Fiertalon, deux aurors, Kingsley Shaklebolt, nouveau ministre de la Magie, puis Albus Dumbledore. Il s'approcha pour mieux entendre leur conversation.

\- Vous dîtes, Dumbledore ? S'offusqua l'un d'entre eux.

\- Cette jeune fille est, sans aucun doute possible, Anthéa Applewhite.

L'assemblée poussa un petit cri de stupeur, même Severus ouvrit de larges yeux à cette annonce. Il s'avança vers le cachot, il avait la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir à l'intérieur.

\- Comment allons-nous la sortir d'ici, elle grogne et se débat au moindre contact avec l'un de nous, fit Fiertalon passablement agacé de la situation.

\- Laissez moi essayer, je vous prie, répondit Dumbledore.

Lorsque le souvenir du directeur, s'enfonça dans le cachot, Severus le talonna. La stupeur se fit alors plus grande lorsqu'il découvrit le corps frêle d'une jeune femme, recroquevillée contre le coin d'un mur. Elle était dans un état lamentable, mais résistait à l'approche de n'importe qui.

\- Bonjour Anthéa, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

La jeune femme resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle-même, la peur faisait briller ses yeux.

\- Je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, je suis un sorcier, tout comme toi, je fais de la magie.

Elle sembla, en cette instant, vouloir passer à travers le mur tant la peur l'envahissait. Le souvenir du directeur comprit le malaise.

\- Oh biensûr, je sais que tu ne sais pas contrôler la tienne, et que tu as subi et survécu à plus d'un douloureux sortilège de Magie noire, je me trompe ?

Elle opina dans un pénible mouvement de tête. Dumbledore tenait le bon filon, il gagnait sa confiance.

\- Le bien a triomphé sur le mal, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, plus personne ne te veut de mal ici, lui dit-il avec un sourire amical, veux-tu bien venir avec moi ?

Dumbledore tendit sa main, mais elle paniqua créant alors un tourbillon de poussière dans le cachot.

\- Stupéfix, Fiertalon cria.

Severus s'éleva à nouveau dans l'obscurité, il revenait dans le temps présent, atterrissant au milieu du bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

\- C'est un souvenir très récent, juillet pour être exact. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les manoirs possédés par les fidèles de Lord Voldemort, ont été perquisitionnés. Nous étions dans celui d'Armand Applewhite

Minerva n'avait pas bougé, terré dans son mutisme, elle observait l'échange entre le directeur et le professeur des potions.

\- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Directeur, Anthéa Applewhite a subi le sortilège de la mort, de la baguette même de son père. C'était le châtiment que lui avait infligé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir sali son sang en se mariant avec une moldue, qui, si mes souvenirs ne me font pas défaut, et morte en couche.

\- C'est exact, Severus. Mais vous savez comme moi, qu'Armand était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de manipuler les gens, et excellent Legilimens, qui plus est. Manifestement, il n'a pu se résoudre à briser la vie de sa fille, et l'a caché dans les cachots de sa demeure.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Drago Malefoy m'a contacté peu de temps après la guerre, le besoin de laver sa conscience, sûrement. Il savait. A la mort d'Armand, sa fille est tombée aux prises de mangemorts peu scrupuleux, elle ne fut pas amenée à Lord Voldemort, mais fut l'objet de divertissement et d'entrainement à la magie noire.

Dumbledore attrapa la pensine, et l'envoya se remettre à sa place, dans une armoire en verre où l'on pouvait également trouver plusieurs fioles de ses souvenirs. Le professeur Rogue ne bougeait pas, impassible.

\- Et où se trouve-t-elle maintenant ? Questionna Severus.

\- Ici même, à l'infirmerie. Après un séjour à Ste Mangouste, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle fasse sa convalescence au château. Cela sera bien plus pratique pour faire son éducation magique, une fois qu'elle sera remise sur pieds.

Severus haussa à nouveau un sourcil, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi à présent ? se risqua-t-il.

\- Que vous la sauviez d'elle même Severus, elle n'est que trop dangereuse pour elle-même, et pour les autres, annonça-t-il.

Dumbledore savait l'importance d'essayer de faire d'Anthéa Applewhite, une sorcière civilisée. Le souvenir de sa mère, et de sa petite soeur, traversa son regard. La réponse du maître des potions fut sans appel.

\- HORS DE QUESTIONS, tonna-t-il avec colère.

Severus fit volte face en direction de la porte, tandis que Minerva leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait vu venir sa réaction à des kilomètres.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Severus. Dès Lundi prochain, elle quittera l'infirmerie pour vos appartements, afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves qui arriveront pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

Severus soupira, et claqua la porte du bureau directoriale. Dumbledore s'installa sur son fauteuil satisfait, même contre son gré, le processus visant à sauver deux âmes souffrantes, était bel et bien en marche.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 1, mise en situation directe, je ne perds pas de temps, je ne compte pas écrire 7 tomes.**

 **Hésitez pas à apporter vos critiques sur ce premier chapitre , ça m'aidera à savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer à poster, ou si il vaudrait mieux que je disparaisse trèèèèèèès loin, dans un trou, tellement c'est nul ;)**

 **J'ose espérer quand même que ce début vous aura plu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vu qu'on ne m'a toujours pas jeté de Doloris dans la figure, On est parti pour le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Disclamer : Toujours pareil, j'ne suis pas la beauté blonde ! Seul Anthéa m'appartient complètement !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Les deux semaines qui suivit son entrevue avec le professeur des potions, Albus Dumbledore n'eut pas le plaisir de le croiser au détour d'un couloir. Craignant un défilement volontaire, il entreprit de lui rendre une petit visite dans ses appartements.  
Lorsqu'il entra, sans annoncer sa présence par quelques coups sur la porte, il vit le professeur Rogue, concentré à la préparation de ses cours. Le banquet de la répartition se tiendrait le soir même, ainsi donc lescours reprendrait le lendemain.

\- Personne ne vous a donc jamais appris à frapper, Monsieur le directeur ? Railla Rogue, le nez toujours collé à son parchemin.

\- Allons nous rester en mauvais terme, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Severus ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous ne m'en laissiez plus le loisir, Monsieur, enchaîna-t-il du tac au tac.

Le directeur ne releva pas les attaques, visant à lui rappeler ô combien, il usait de son statut en faisant preuve d'autorité lorsqu'il en jugeait la situation nécessaire. Il s'avança vers une étagère où étaient disposées divers potions, et les examina d'un œil intéressé. Severus lui lança un coup d'œil, visiblement déconcentré et agacé.

\- Je suppose que mes potions ne sont pas l'objet de votre présence dans mes appartements, puis-je donc savoir que me vaut cette si grande honneur ? demanda-t-il, la voix faussement enjouée.

\- Bien que l'art de préparer une potion soit si fascinant, je ne suis, en effet, pas venu pour elles, mais pour vous. Vous m'avez fuit ces derniers jours, Severus, et je sais de sources sûres que vous n'avez pas daigné vous rendre à l'infirmerie pour faire la connaissance de votre nouvelle protégée.

Severus se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et maugréa discrètement entre ses lèvres.

\- Madame Pomfresh m'a fait un rapport détaillé, j'en sais suffisamment. Elle trainera dans mes pattes dès demain soir, inutile de m'en encombrer avant. Je me délecte donc de mes dernières heures de solitudes et de paix.

\- Je constate avec bonheur que vous avez fini par accepter le fait de vous en charger, s'enquit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

Severus maugréa une nouvelle fois en silence. Je n'en ai guère eu le choix, pensa-t-il.

\- Elle a vécu dix sept longues années de captivités et de souffrances, si je puis me mettre un jugement, elle est à l'état sauvage. Elle ne connait ni l'art de la magie, ni l'art de se tenir de manière civilisée. La peur régit sa vie, Severus, une des lourdes conséquences de mauvais traitements répétés. Aussi, vous devez mettre tout en oeuvre pour que la panique n'intervienne que très rarement, pour sa sécurité, mais aussi la votre. Sa magie est grande et puissante, mais indomptée. Elle pourrait se tuer, elle pourrait vous tuer. Le route sera longue et sinueuse vers la guérison, tentez de faire de votre mieux.

Severus garda le silence, il ne servait à rien de protester, de toute manière, ses mains étaient liées.

\- Je vais vous laisser à vos cours, Severus, nous nous verrons au banquet. Ah... une dernière petite chose, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ordonner d'aller faire sa rencontre avant ce soir. C'est important, pour qu'elle s'habitue à vous, sans craintes. Puis-je compter sur vous, Severus ?

\- Bien évidemment, répondit-il, vaincu.

Dumbledore se retira, tandis que Severus replongea son esprit dans la préparation de ses cours.

* * *

\- Professeur Rogue ! Enfin ! Il faudrait songer à vous préoccuper un peu plus de votre nouvelle colocataire !

Madame Pomfresh avait surgi devant le professeur de Potions, à peine, était-il rentrée dans l'infirmerie. Severus la contourna, mais elle l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Pas de mouvements brusques, que des gestes lents. Elle ne vous connait pas, elle aura peur. Ça m'a pris des jours, pour qu'elle s'habitue à la présence de Dumbledore, et à la mienne. Un nouveau visage va la déstabiliser, alors de la tendresse, professeur ! Et surtout n'haussait pas la voix. Lui ordonna-t-elle, lâchant son bras.

Severus se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé de l'infirmerie, et se posta droit au bout de celui-ci. La jeune femme leva les yeux lentement vers lui, elle plaqua violemment son dos contre la tête de son lit et ramena ses genoux vers elle.

\- Allons, Anthéa, n'ayez pas peur. La voix de l'infirmière était si douce, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle chantait. C'est un ami de Dumbledore, il ne vous fera aucun mal, vous pouvez avoir confiance.

La jeune femme se décontracta légèrement à cette annonce. Severus la détaillait des yeux. Elle avait un aspect plus propre que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs du directeur. Ses plaies avaient cicatrisées, et ses cheveux, bien que toujours très emmêlés et ébouriffés, montraient enfin leur couleur naturelle, roux flamboyant.

\- Elle est à nouveau sur pieds. Bien sûr, il va falloir être très vigilant à ce qu'elle mange correctement et qu'elle ne manque aucun repas. Elle n'a encore que la peau sur les os. Les cicatrices qui ornent son corps ne disparaîtront surement jamais, néanmoins, j'ai usé de tout ce que je pouvais pour les rendre moins visibles. Pour le reste, professeur, je ne suis pas faiseuse de miracle, ma magie s'arrête aux blessures du corps, pas de l'âme.

Severus acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, et elle retourna à ses occupations à l'arrière de l'infirmerie. La jeune avait planté son regards dans celui du professeur de potion, qui ne bougeait plus devant le lit, sans aucune idée de conversation.

\- Je suis le professeur Rogue, j'enseigne les potions ici-même. J'ai été nommé, pour ne pas dire forcé, pour m'occuper de vous. Ça ne m'enchante guère, sachez-le, mais on ne peut rien refuser au grand directeur de ce château. Aussi, nous serons amenés à vivre en colocation dans mes appartements privés, voyez ça comme un honneur.

Il se trouva stupide, il ne se présentait même pas à ses élèves, sa réputation le précédait toujours d'année en année. Anthéa ne répondit pas, mais elle relâcha légèrement ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené à son torse quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Vous faîtes déjà l'effrontée en ne me répondant pas, voilà qui commence à merveilles, s'enquit-il.

Anthéa baissa les yeux, abordant une moue boudeuse, typique d'un enfant vexé d'avoir été pris en faute.

\- Bon sang, un botruc aussi timide soit-il, est plus loquasse que vous. Néanmoins, c'est un avantage, ça me fera des vacances. J'aurais suffisamment à supporter avec les bavardages intempestifs de mes élèves.

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté droit, et allongea à nouveau ses jambes sur le matelas. Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris, venait-il de gagner sa confiance, si vite ? Puis soudain, il se tapa le front de la paume de la main. Anthéa émit un grognement qui n'avait rien d'agressif, mais plus proche d'un rire qui ne voulait pas sortir, il venait de comprendre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il.

Anthéa secoua délicatement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

\- Le pouviez-vous avant votre... ? Severus ne termina pas la fin de sa question, inutile de titiller les mauvais souvenirs.

Cette fois, elle hocha favorablement la tête. Ainsi donc, elle savait parler avant sa captivité, ce n'était pas un mutisme de naissance, de plus elle a une très bonne audition. Il était perplexe.

\- Tout se passe bien, professeur Rogue, questionna Madame Pomfresh qui venait de faire à nouveau apparition dans le pan principal de l'infirmerie.

\- Manifestement. Vous auriez pu me tenir au courant de son mutisme ! grogna-t-il. A quoi est-il dû ? Un sort ?

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, professeur Rogue, ses cordes vocales n'ont pas été sectionné par un sort, elles sont en parfaite état. Il peut parler, elle ne sait juste plus comment. Une autre conséquence de sa souffrance. Peut-être pourriez-vous le lui apprendre à nouveau ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Son éducation magique, son éducation de femme civilisée, maintenant il fallait encore lui réapprendre à parler.

\- Sait-elle lire et écrire au moins ? Ou dois-je m'acquitter d'une énième tâche ?

\- Elle est au point concernant ses deux pratiques. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous congédier, professeur Rogue, j'aimerais lui faire un nouveau soin capillaire, avant d'aller au banquet, ces nœuds sont indestructible, je ne vois pas lui raser les cheveux pour les faire disparaître.

Il soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas à lui apprendre à lire et écrire. Si il avait voulu s'occuper d'enfants, il en aurait eu. Sans un regard pour celle qu'il aurait bientôt sous l'aile, il sortit l'infirmerie. Dommage, elle lui avait sourit.

* * *

Le calme estivale de Poudlard avait tiré sa révérence pour laisser place aux piaillements joyeux des élèves, heureux de revenir dans leur seconde maison. Le professeur Mcgonagall venait d'achever la répartition des premières années, et laissa place à Dumbledore, debout devant son pupitre, pour son traditionnel discours. Tous les élèves firent silence instantanément.

\- Merci, et bienvenue au première année, puissiez-vous trouver au sein de Poudlard, une seconde maison réconfortante. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver après de sombres événements où le bien a triomphé du mal. Aussi, j'aimerais vous donner quelques informations nécessaires.

Il régnait, dans la grande salle, un silence épatant.

\- Le professeur Rogue, remis de ses blessures de guerre, a accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions, et de directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue se leva, comme à l'accoutumé. Cependant, à la différence des années précédentes, tous les élèves l'applaudirent en héros. Il se réinstalla sur son siège, passablement surpris et agacé, mais traduisant une gêne, qu'on ne le lui connaissait pas.

\- Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal sera assuré cette année par Monsieur Harry Potter, lui même.

Les élèves ne lui permirent pas d'achever sa phrase, tant les claquements frénétiques de leur mains faisaient du bruit. Harry Potter fit alors son entrée par la petit porte située derrière la table des enseignants. Severus Rogue eut un hoquet.

\- Silence, silence, je vous prie.

Le silence revint non sans difficulté, Dumbledore reprit :

\- Monsieur Harry Potter, a gentiment accepté ma requête pour cette année, il a eu la conscience de comprendre nos difficultés à trouver un remplacement dans les temps. Bien qu'il ne soit pas enseignant de métier, il en a toutes les compétences.

Dumbledore serra la main d'Harry Potter, et le laissa prendre place à la table des enseignant. Harry regardait la table des gryffondor, avec un large sourire.

\- Une dernière information, car j'entends vos estomac grognant d'impatience. Cette année, Poudlard, a ouvert ses portes à la guérison. Les choses seront bien différentes maintenant, et nous devons tous prendre le temps qu'il nous est nécessaire pour guérir de nos blessures. Madame Pomfresh se met à votre disposition, dans le cas, où votre coeur bien lourd demande à s'épancher. Allons chacun à notre rythme... C'est le cas d'Anthé Applewhite, déclarée morte alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle fut, en vérité, retenue captive pendant de très longues années, avant de tomber aux mains des mangemorts. Elle fut l'objet de sévices et d'expériences, et n'eut jamais la possibilité d'apprendre à se servir sa magie.

Les élèves ne disaient rien, et buvaient les paroles de Dumbledore.

\- Oui, tout comme vous, à ses onze ans, elle aurait dû être répartie dans sa maison par le choixpeau, et apprendre l'art de la magie, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. C'est pourquoi, à ma demande, elle a élu domicile à Poudlard, et tentera d'apprendre à vivre. Toutefois, vous ne la verrez pas tout de suite, peut-être même jamais au cours de votre année, la captivité laissent des traces, parfois indélébiles. Elle sera sous l'aile protectrice du professeur Rogue qui mettra en oeuvre un programme d'apprentissage de la vie pour elle. Anthéa n'est pas une bête curieuse, elle est avant tout une humaine, une humaine qui ne demande que du temps et de l'aide pour se reconstruire.  
A présent, bon appétit à tous !

Les commentaires ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, alors que les bons petits plats apparaissaient un à un sur les tables. La dernière information du Directeur n'avait pas fait mouche, et avait attisé la curiosité de tous.

\- Je n'arrive à y croire, Harry Potter est notre professeur de défense, mais c'est comme un rêve, dit une jeune fille, sous le charme de cette annonce, à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Tu le savais toi, Ginny ? demanda Dean à sa voisine de droite tout en servant une cuisse de poulet rôti.

\- Non, je n'en savais strictement rien, s'enquit-elle surprise et joyeuse, et toi Hermione ?

\- Il me l'avait caché aussi, s'écria-t-elle à son tour, avec une pointe non dissimulé de gaieté dans sa voix, il mériterait une paire de claques. En revanche, je suis particulièrement étonnée de la nouvelle tâche que s'est acquittée Rogue, ce n'est pas son genre.

Dean haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Je croyais que tu l'appréciais avec les révélations sur son compte.

\- Oui, bien sûr, les révélations ont tout remis en questions, mais quand même, il reste antipathique, et n'a jamais aimé la compagnie des gens, il les trouve encombrant. Mais bon, je dois avouer qu'il est compétant, il saura sans doutes lui apprendre ce que nous, nous avons mis sept ans à apprendre.

\- Je lui souhaite bon courage, ça ne va pas être facile. Enfin, à la jeune femme, ricana-t-elle.

Les trois Gryffondor furent aux prises d'un fou rire, l'année commençait bien et se promettait déjà, d'être riche en surprise, mais de bonnes surprises, cette fois.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Il est un peu plus long, mais vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur le personnage d'Anthéa.**  
 **N'hésitez toujours pas à m'envoyer votre critique.**


End file.
